Various methods have been described for conducting meetings intended to generate ideas and/or solve problems (e.g., meetings intended for brainstorming, strategic planning, developing mission statements, identifying critical issues, problem solving, situation analysis, developing flow diagrams, etc.) in which a manager or facilitator has participants in the meeting write information (e.g., ideas, problems, issues, advantages or disadvantages, etc.) on sheets of paper and then attaches the sheets to a display surface (e.g., on a wall or chart) in different arrays or groupings which may be changed or reorganized as the meeting progresses to help analyze, build relationships between, or collect the information in a logical manner. Sheets from a pad of "POST-IT" brand notes commercially available from Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., (which sheets are flexible, rectangular, have a front surface adapted to be written on, and a coating of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive over a portion of said rear surface) have been used and found useful in such methods because the repositionable adhesive allows the sheets to be positioned and repositioned as needed in the arrays and groupings during the meeting. Examples of such use include the "SCOPE" process for problem solving demonstrated by Gerald N. Hatton, President of Hatton & Co., The Bank Group, 1726 Cole Blvd. Suite 325, Golden, Colo., 80401, involving the use of various sizes of "POST-IT" brand notes as "Memory Anchors". Also, the book entitled "Writing to Please Your Boss", by Elizabeth Cohn and Susan Kleimann, PC Press, 1989, 51 Monroe Street, Suit 1101, Rockville, Md., 20850, describes a process for brainstorming ideas and arranging them using "POST-IT" brand notes.